The Internet has recently evolved from a traditional human-centric network, which allows users to create and consume information, into an internet of things (IoT) network which allows distributed things to exchange and process information. Further, such IoT technology is now growing into an internet of everything (IoE) technology through a combination of big data processing technology based on a connection with a cloud server or the like. In order to realize IoT or IoE, various related technologies such as sensing technique, infrastructure for wired/wireless communication and network, service interface technique, and security technique are also required. In addition, sensor network technology, machine-to-machine (M2M) technology, machine type communication (MTC) technology, etc. are studied in these days.
In IoT environments, intelligent internet technology services for collecting and analyzing various kinds of data from connected things and then creating a new value to the human life may be provided. Moreover, through convergence and integration between the existing information technology (IT) and several industries, IoT technology may be applied to a great variety of industrial fields such as a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or a connected car, a smart grid, a healthcare, smart home appliances, and a high-tech medical service.
Meanwhile, in accommodations such as a hotel, technique for detecting whether a user occupies a room is often required in order to keep a room hospitable.
Normally, a user can open a door of a room using a suitable key such as a card key. Recently, as the use of a mobile device is popularized, a user can open a door using his or her mobile device that stores information for opening a door.
Therefore, an electronic device such as a door lock installed on a door of a room may communicate with a user's mobile device and also determine whether a user occupies the room.
In case of such a door lock that has a smart function for communicating with a user's mobile device as discussed above as well as a traditional function for locking a door, an increase of power consumption is unfortunately caused. This issue may be more serious in a large-scale building or hotel.
Accordingly, there is a need to reduce power consumption of an electronic device such as a door lock while exactly or more precisely determining whether a user occupies a room.